


Summer Lovin'

by powerwithapen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Or not, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, actual sex too, be warned, i should probably stop tagging my rants, in as much as i can do slow build, it's kinda late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerwithapen/pseuds/powerwithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Before you even say anything,” Stiles said almost accusatory at Derek’s gaping face as the other man emerged from the shadows of the train depot, “Scott is working and I have literally no friends who will even hang out with me, my dad is at work, and the house is just so empty. I’m suffocating, man!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me being stuck in the car for 24 hours plus and running out of fics to read. And Finishing Looking For Alaska. And reading the first chapter of The Fault In Our Stars in the back of the book. Also, I'm a Gemini, so any thing mentioned about the zodiac sign is stuff that I have heard is legit Gemini traits. I should probably also add that English is not my first language in here somewhere, and this unedited (I'm lazy like that, sorry).

“Before you even say anything,” Stiles said almost accusatory at Derek’s gaping face as the other man emerged from the shadows of the train depot, “Scott is working and I have literally no friends who will even hang out with me, my dad is at work, and the house is just so empty. I’m suffocating, man!” Stiles flailed his arms around as if he was actually trying to find his way to the surface.

Derek’s only response was the softening look in his eyes, a look of slight empathy. Which, duh, Stiles should have figured. If anyone would know how Stiles felt, it would be Derek. Dude probably felt the same way about Becon Hills, a memory laced with every street, every corner, the ghosts of his family were probably torture enough to make his life a living hell, not to mention the guilt the guy probably bore. Stiles sure as hell felt that way about his own mom. While Derek might put up the I’m-the-Alpha-I’m-stronger-than-all-of-you front, Stiles knew that losing family was a bitch, so losing his entire family was probably pure hell. Which might be why Stiles even considered hanging out with the guy an option in the first place. It’s not like hanging out with Derek was usually a pleasant experience, because, you know, mortal peril and all that. But, hey, after the possibility of dying was out of the picture, the guy wasn’t all that bad. And hey, they had some things in common – sort of – so maybe it could be a start? Or maybe Stiles was just putting too much thought into things again? Yeah. Probably.

“Literally no one else to hang out with, huh?” Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow. And wow, Stiles had forgotten that sass was a thing Derek frequently used. Maybe it was the fact that he was usually more focused on _staying alive_.

“Of course,” Stiles replied with equal sass, flashing the guy a mischievous grin, “wouldn’t wanna hang out with your wolfy-ass if I had any other options.” Somehow, Stiles found himself not meaning it. Must be the sassy side of Derek.

“Oh, please. You love me,” Derek retorted. Yup, definitely the sass.

Stiles laughed a full-fledged, hearty laugh, and _man_ , that felt good. He hadn’t properly laughed in a long time. “Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night, dude.”

A few long moments of silence passed between them, before – surprise, surprise – Stiles broke it. “So, whatcha up to, big guy?”

“Other than trying not to rip your throat out?” Derek questioned, but his voice was soft and a slight smile – well, not really _smile_ , but definitely something was splayed across the guy’s lips. “I was reading a book before you burst in here, yapping about your need for attention,” Derek said pointing at the, well, pile of wooden pallets Stiles assumed was supposed to function as a table, where surely there was a book.

“Like a puppy,” Stiles noted, “dog jokes, really? I thought those were my thing?”

“Hey, gotta fight fire with fire some times.”

“I feel like I’ve stumbled into some alternate universe,” Stiles shook his head ever so slightly in disbelief, “where you read books and sass and sarcasm is a thing you’re friendly with.”

“I’m not a cave man, Stiles,” Derek said, his voice a little darker than before, his eyebrows set a little deeper, too.

“Says the guy living in an abandoned train depot?”

“I don’t actually live here.”

“You don’t?”

“You actually seem surprised,” Derek said, laughing slightly. And wow, was it just Stiles, or did it just get a little hotter? “And honestly, you of all people should have noticed the sass. It’s sort of a Hale trait. And Stilinski, apparently.”

“What? My dad is not sassy,” Stiles protested.

“So not the point here,” Derek groaned into his hand.

“There’s a point?” Stiles questioned mockingly. Derek just glared at him, and continued.

“He used to be, at least. You know, Before.” The capital letter was totally implied.

“Wait, what? You knew my dad before mom died?” stiles asked genuinely surprised.

“Yeah,” Derek said flopping down on the old couch spewing out a cloud of dust, followed shortly by Stiles, “your mom was old friends of my parents, and when your parents moved back from L.A. to settle down here my parents were really excited, cause not a lot of their friends stayed here, and as wolves we kind of had to, so hanging out became a frequent thing. I remember Laura being so excited when you were born; she asked to hold you in the hospital and everything,” he said casually, as if Stiles being childhood friends with Derek _freaking_ Hale was perfectly normal.

“Wait, what? Laura was in the hospital when I was born?”

“I was too, and my parents. My mom was actually pregnant then, whit my younger sister Cora.”

“Wait, what?! Okay, this is taking some time to sink in,” Stiles said, still not fully able to grasp the concept that they were _childhood friends_. “How do I not remember any of this?”

“Well, your dad eventually became the sheriff, your mom was busy with work and my parents eventually had werewolf business to deal with that we couldn’t really involve you guys in, so I guess we kind of just drifted apart. And the last time we hung out you were, like, three and Laura was in her princess face and used to dress you up in her princess dresses,” Derek said, sounding way to amused about the whole thing, “I would wanna block that out, too. It was a fucking hilarious sight, though.”

“What even is my life anymore?” Stiles questioned, shaking his head, trying to feign offended or embarrassed – Stiles didn’t even know – but he couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t, so he broke out into laughter. And Derek, well he tried not to, but couldn’t help but to laugh along with Stiles. “Well,” Stiles said, getting up off the couch, fishing his phone out of his pocket, “you can go back to your precious book now.”

“You’re leaving?” Derek asked with mock hopefulness.

“Stiles pulled a face and replied, “you wish. No, apparently, there’s a conversation I need to have with-”

“Yourself about your bisexuality?”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, but could feel his face heating up a little despite himself. Sure, he was actually bisexual, but that was not really a conversation he was ready to have with anyone.

“No, whit my dad, you idiot. I meant what I said that I need someone to keep me company, so you’re just gonna have to deal,” he said and dialed his dad, moving to the back of the depot.

“Stiles, is everything alright?” his dad said upon picking up, sounding concerned.

“So, Derek Hale tells me that apparently my mom was childhood friends with his parents and supposedly we used to hang out as kids. Why was I not informed of this?” Stiles asked a little frustrated.

“I don’t like you hanging out with that kid, Stiles. He’s a murderer.”

“Okay now, he was _exonerated_ ,” Stiles said flailing his arms a little for good measure, he was suddenly feeling a little nervous, he didn’t even know why. “besides, guy’s about as harmless as a bunny. Or a new born puppy flopping around blindly in search for his mama’s milk. Okay, that just got a little weird, I’m gonna stop that analogy right there. My point is, he’s not really dangerous, dad. If anything, I’m safer with him than without him-”

“Oh god, you’re dating Derek Hale, aren’t you?”

“WHAT?! No!” Stiles exclaimed, “are you insane? Of course not, why would you think that?”

“You said you knew him better than I thought and the way you were just talking about him… what was I supposed to think?”

“Not that!” Stiles protested, but damn his brain all the way to hell, because now he was thinking about dating Derek, and his brain – or maybe just his dick – was rolling with it. maybe even taking it as far as to consider it a _pleasant_ idea. And no. Just no. He was not gonna do another Lydia Martin. Because no matter how into dick Derek may or may not be, he would never _ever_ go for Stiles, and why the heck was he still thinking about it?! “Look,” stiles added, realizing he had been silent for a bit too long. He dragged a hand over his face, groaning ever so slightly into the palm of his hand, “There are things going on that aren’t really my secret to share,” he said, knowing his dad well enough to realize he was still bitter about the whole lying thing, that it was part of his assumptions. “But believe me, I’m safe with Scott and everyone and I am positively _not_ _dating_ Derek Hale. Or anyone for that matter. Your son’s a lonely loser. Derek’s just the only one who’s not busy at the moment and, well, not exactly _willing_ , but able to tolerate my presence. I just can’t stand sitting around the house all by myself with nothing to do, you know?” Stiles said, his voice softening just a little. He could hear his dad sigh on the other end and in that moment Stiles knew his dad felt it, too – the loneliness, the pain of the memories. They didn’t need to talk about it, they never did. There was just something in their silence, a sort of understanding – acknowledgement that they both felt the same way.

“How come you never told me about knowing him as a kid?” Stiles asked eventually, his voice soft and delicate, as if he spoke too loudly the fragile relationship he and his dad had would break.

“I kind of thought you remembered and would just – I don’t know, ask about it eventually, I guess, about what happened. And I would have told you. But you didn’t and then the fire happened and it was just painful to even think about,” John said, his voice heavy with grief. “The way you were so interested in the fire and all the Hale kids… it just sort of seemed like you remembered.”

That part he did remember – being really interested in the fire. It was one of the few big cases the police had. Stiles remembered seeing the picture of Derek and Laura as the only uninjured survivors, he remembers having seen Derek around town a few times before the fire and a lot after.  He saw Derek at school, playing lacrosse. Never with Laura thought. Guy was a good lacrosse player, too, and while Stiles might not admit it to anyone, Derek was definitely the reason he started playing lacrosse in the first place. Actually, Stiles hadn’t realized it at the time – although  he probably should have – but Derek was definitely his first crush on a guy. The lanky, dark haired teen with the bright grey-green-blue eyes was cute, seemed nice – judging by the warmth of his smile – he would even greet Stiles a few times with a simple ‘hey’ that made the kid’s heart flutter a little bit.

Then, Stiles and Scott had become a thing and a few years later, Scott’s dad left and if Stiles and Scott had spent a lot of time together before, they were practically inseparable now. Fast forward another few years and Stiles’ mom passed away from cancer, and wow, Derek and his family had been at the funeral, they had even hugged. Stiles was really dumb sometimes.

He had grown out of his crush on Derek, though. Possibly. Maybe.

Or not…?

Stiles wasn’t even sure anymore.

Shaking his head a little, stiles reminded himself that his type was lanky, slightly muscled and really nice guys (who played lacrosse). Like Danny. Whom he might actually have a teeny tiny crush on.

“Okay, just… you need to tell me these things, dad,” Stiles eventually said, realizing he was still on the phone with his dad and he probably had said something else to him that Stiles positively did not catch.

“Right back at ‘cha, son,” his dad said, but he sounded happy, so Stiles brushed it off as nothing to worry about.

“Bye, dad. See you later!”

“Bye Stiles,” the sheriff said with a slight laugh.

“Oh, and dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, son.” And with that, the conversation ended.

“So,” Stiles says walking back to Derek, sounding slightly traumatized, “apparently my dad thinks we’re dating.”

Derek just laughs. Honest to god laughs. Stiles didn’t know exactly what sort of reaction he was expecting from the older man, but it was definitely not this. Everything but this.

“Uh-oh,” Derek said in mock horror, breaking out into a smile. He seemed… not entirely disgusted by the idea. Or if he was, he just laughed it off. Huh. “Should I watch out for shotguns now, then? Now that we’re apparently dating.”

“I told him it was ridiculous and that I’m definitely not dating you. I may also have compared you to a rabbit,” Stiles confessed.

“What? No dog jokes?” Derek asked, a smirk splayed across his lips. Derek made a big deal about putting his hand on Stiles’ forehead, as if to check his temperature. “Are you okay?” he asked with obviously faked concern and a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I thought dog jokes were your favorite?”

“Oh ha ha, Derek. Real funny,” Stiles squinted at Derek. “I’d still watch out for the shotgun, though. I also pointed out to him that you were exonerated from the murder charges – and oh my god, you’re a werewolf with super hearing, you probably heard the entire thing either way. Why am I even telling you all this?”

Derek shrugged. “I stopped asking questions a long time ago,” Derek said, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Stiles, and Stiles took a moment to appreciate how easy it was to talk to Derek and tease each other.

“How’s the book?” Stiles asked suddenly, “What are you even reading?”

“Looking For Alaska.”

Stiles gaped, probably unattractively, but oh, well.

“What? It’s good.”

“Yeah, I know. But it’s like the number one book for wanna-be hipsters,” Stiles said, unable to fully wrap his mind around the image of _Derek reading Looking For Alaska_.

“Oh, so that’s the reason for all the plaid, huh? You’re a wanna-be hipster?”

“What, me? No. I’m more of a Sheldon. I’m comfortable with my nerdy super hero Tees and band shirts. And the occasional graphic t-shirt from Urban Outfitters, which yeah, it’s like the Makah of hipster stores, why am I even discussing my clothing style with you?”

“Like I said,” Derek smiled at Stiles, looking too smug for his own good, “I stopped asking questions about how your mind works a long time ago.”

“Back  to the original topic,” Stiles said, dragging his eyes away from Derek’s, well, impressive chest and over to the book cover of , yup, Looking For Alaska. “I just assumed fantasy and sci-fi would be more your cup of tea.”

“What, like Harry Potter?”

“Oh god, yes,” Stiles said, getting a little excited, the Harry Potter books were his all-time favorite, “please tell me you have at the very least seen the movies?”

“Again, not a cave man. It’s not like I’ve been living under a rock all my life,” Derek said a little defensively.

“Could have fooled me,” Stiles muttered, which, okay, was not entirely true. But  the more time Stiles spent with Derek, the more he realized how freaking amazing the guy was. And well, it was just better for his mental health if he could pretend Derek wasn’t a really nice and funny and just perfect guy underneath that delicious looking surface.

Derek glared at Stiles, but like the past month or so, there was no heat behind it, no real threat.

“Stiles, I was like 6 when the first book came out, Harry Potter was my childhood. And I actually really like reading, it’s a thing. Also, I’m a fan of good writing and a solid plot; I don’t really have a preferred genre.”

Oh god. Could the guy just keep his mouth shut about things like that? Like he wasn’t perfect enough already.

“The things I learn about you,” Stiles said, shaking his head as if to get the little monster with the big heart shaped eyes addressed to a certain Hale out of his head. “What’s next? Your zodiac sign? Birthdate? How you got that frankly freaking awesome car?”

“Gemini.”

“Huh?” Stiles blinked dumbstruck.

“My zodiac sign. It’s Gemini,” Derek noted casually.

“Dude, I was just kidding,” Stiles clarified in case the guy had somehow missed the sarcasm in his tone.

“I know. But you’re bored, I’m bored, might as well humor you.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended that my presence apparently bores you, but I choose not to. But hey, aren’t Geminis supposed to be really social?”

“I was, you know, Before. Still am when I don’t need a break from everything, like whiny attention seeking teenagers,” he said, pointedly looking at Stiles. “Or bastard un-fucking-dead uncles. But yeah I’m an introvert, not anti-social. Just like how you’re easily distracted with homework, not dumb.”

Stiles felt a small (slightly proud) smile spread across his lips at the compliment. Well, it sure felt like one, though probably not intended to be.

“Okay, so, birthdate?”

“May  29th, 1991”

“You look older than 22. No offence. Wait, you never said anything on your birthday. Did Peter give you anything?”

“Yeah, just didn’t flaunt it,” Derek said with a shrug, “I just didn’t want it to be a big deal.”

Stiles nodded. “Mine’s-”

“I know,” Derek cut him off, “October 5th, 1995.”

“Right. Crepper.”

One of the sides of Derek’s mouth quirked up in a sort of stupidly attractive half-smile, but it looked _affectionate_. What the hell? Actually, the guy was just plain stupidly attractive.

“Childhood friends, remember?” he laughed, and wasn’t that a testament to how much their relationship had changed over the past year that Derek was now laughing with Stiles’, well, petty comments and his sarcasm. Even his own dad got annoyed with Stiles after an hour’s exposure.

“Oh god, I was childhood friends with Derek Hale,” Stiles said baffled, apparently still not fully grasping the idea. It was a difficult idea to get accustomed to, okay?

“And Laura. Cora too, actually, she was born just a few months after you.”

“Speaking of, how was Laura?”

Derek was silent for so long, Stiles was scanning his mind for a change of topic, when Derek eventually answered.

“Awesome,” he whispered, a definitely affectionate smile etched upon his lips and a distant look in his eyes, “she was awesome, best big sister I could have ever asked for.” And that right there was longing in his voice. Stiles felt a sudden pang of empathy for the guy. He couldn’t imagine losing a sibling. Stiles imagined it would be sort of like him losing Scott, and the thought alone was enough to make him want to crawl into a corner and cry. “I mean, yeah, she’d pick on me and get on my nerves like any sibling, but at the end of the day she would fight off bullies and take down anyone who would hurt me and completely destroy them if she could without exposing herself. It was a little annoying at times. I wanted to be able to take care of myself, you know? But at the end of the day she meant well. I really loved her.”

“Guess she just didn’t want her baby brother to get hurt, huh?” Stiles asked, watching with fascination as a gentle blush spread across Derek’s cheeks. And wow, that probably shouldn’t be as freakishly adorable as it was.

“Yeah,” Derek smiled to himself, “and then when I got older, Laura and I would talk about everything and nothing all over each other – that came out wrong,” Derek said, blushing. It took stiles a second to get it, then he burst out laughing.

“Oh god, that’s priceless,” he laughed, “but I get what you mean, dude.” Derek chuckled a little too. Stiles took a deep breath to still his laughter before his abs would eventually cramp up, letting out a slightly shaky breath – from laughter!

“Anyway,” Derek said, repressing his own laugh, “she would get mad if she figured out that I was keeping something big from her. Which is what happened right before the fire. We had just had a really big fight, and when I got the call that my house was on fire I was so scared that my last words to my sister would be something like ‘I hate you.’”

“Kate, right?”

“How did you know?” Derek asked genuinely puzzled.

“Dude, I was there when she hung you up and electrocuted you. And – licked your abs. Could have gone without seeing that,” Stiles said, shuddering in disgust, “Didn’t exactly take a genius to figure it out from there. Although, dude, that’s kinda gross.”

“What? Dating a chick is?”

“No, Lydia Martin, remember?” Stiles asked, complete with The Questioning Eyebrow, and seriously, he should probably stop hanging around the Hales if his eyebrows had become expressive. Actually, never mind. His dad totally did that too. “But seriously, you were what, like 15? She was… about 23, right? That’s 8 years and definitely illegal.”

“I’m a wolf; age is more relative for us than with humans.”

“Still illegal. And kinda creepy.”

“Whatever,” Derek said, nudging Stiles’ shoulder with his.

If asked, Stiles would probably never admit to it, but they kept on talking  for hours, about everything and nothing, until they had both forgotten about time, it was dark outside and Stiles’ dad called asking where the hell Stiles was.

* * *

 

A few days later Stiles was faced with the same issue: being all alone at his house, Scott working or going to summer school – Stiles couldn’t remember what day it was, okay? So, Stiles hopped into his Jeep and headed for the train depot where he assumed he would find Derek. When he didn’t he decided to detour back to the local Barnes & Noble and picked up a copy of The Fault In Our Stars – if it was one of the books Stiles wanted to read and it gave him an excuse to see Derek a couple more times, that was strictly a coincidence – and a Starbucks gift card. As he was checking out, Stiles grabbed one of the birthday cards they sold by the register, too, and quickly scribbled down “Happy belated birthday, Derek.” 

It wasn’t much but it was possibly something he would appreciate, and hey, it was better late than never, right?

Obviously, since Derek wasn’t at the depot, he would have to be at the Hale house.

Except he wasn’t.

Okay, so obviously, Stiles had missed something. It was way too hot for a run, he wasn’t at the depot or at the Hale house, so where was he?

Seeing no other option, Stiles shot the guy a quick text.

 **Stiles:** Dude, where r u?

He didn’t even wait long before he got a reply.

 **Derek:** apartment. A/C.

Well, that was vague.

Then followed an address.

“Score!” and okay, maybe Stiles was a little too excited about the idea of being invited to Derek’s apartment – which for the record, Stiles had no idea even existed – but it sort of felt like something secret, something just between the two of them, and wasn’t that an awesome thought?

The drive there was pretty fast and Stiles didn’t even speed. That much.

“I got you something!” Stiles announced as Derek opened the door.

“Lucky me,” he replied, a little easier on the sarcasm than the day before. Stiles handed over the wrapped up gift and Derek eyed him suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, no explosives. Promise.”

Derek looked suspicious for another few seconds, then began reading the card, eyed stiles again – a little accusatory this time, as if to say _you shouldn’t have, Stiles_ – but proceeded to unwrap the gift. Judging by the way Derek’s face lit up once he realized what he was holding – damn you brain! – Derek definitely appreciated it.

“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek said sounded genuinely thankful. Before Stiles realized what was happening, Derek had him wrapped up in a hug, practically resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder, and yup, was definitely breathing in Stiles’ scent. It was – not bad, actually. Honestly, the hug was pretty nice. Stiles could stand like that all day in the cooled apartment, feeling the heat radiating off of Derek’s body, wrapped up in the comfort of his arms and Stiles should probably be a little freaked out by how readily he would accept it – but, it would probably be considered weird.

Definitely to be recommended. Derek Hale hugs were awesome! Although, obviously, not something he’d say out loud. Ever. Unless he was alone with Derek. Maybe.

“Hey, the view from here is pretty awesome,” Stiles said as he broke of the hug and finally looked around. It had an industrial look, but it was definitely a proper apartment meant for living in. although the furniture was sparse, the apartment had a relatively nice couch, a kitchen, a dining table and a really nice bed, and wow, Stiles really wanted to sleep in it. Or have his way with Derek in it, and whoa, inappropriate thoughts.

Stiles realized there was a spiral staircase in one of the corners and now he was definitely curious.

“What’s up there?” Stiles asked, pointing at the staircase.

“My bedroom, basically, and a terrace,” Derek said.

“Then whose bed is that?” Stiles asked pointing at the one in the opposite corner of the spiral staircase.

“It’s going to be Isaac’s once he turns 18 and can move out from Scott’s place.”

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek hanging out became a frequent thing after that. Even buying random gifts for each other did. And flirting. That was a bit of a thing now, and Stiles felt like he was about to explode from the sexual frustration. Derek could probably smell the permanent scent of arousal he wore around the older man and the vague scent of cum. Stiles had never jacked off as much before in his life, hadn’t even thought he could possibly do it until he was constantly hanging out with Derek.

They were sitting on Derek’s private terrace this time. The place was (mostly) safe from prying eyes and Stiles had never thought he would enjoy the idea of outdoor sex, especially not where he could be seen. But, he had eventually realized that the idea of sex anywhere – literally _anywhere_ – with Derek was an appealing thought. He’d even considered peeling off his pants and just whip it out in front of Derek to see if it would get him anywhere like a ton of the gay porn suggested it would – and wasn’t that just sad? Stiles didn’t even watch anything but gay porn anymore. More specifically any movie with a guy that would resemble Derek the slightest if he squinted his eyes while doing a handstand – not that stiles actually had the agility to pull that off, but, _figuratively_. Luckily though, stiles had a little bit of self-preservation and dignity left, albeit not much, but enough to not whip his _god damned dick_ in front of the guy he was deeply in lust with. Unless he was plastered, then it might happen.

“Can werewolves even get drunk? I think I remember Scott whining that he couldn’t anymore after Peter bit him.”

“We can, but we have to somehow consume a special kind of wolfs bane before drinking. Why?” Derek asked curiously, his brows furrowing ever so slightly into The Questioning Eyebrows, and yeah, Stiles had charted down and named each different expression. Mentally of course. And then there was the list with the rough sketches he hid with his very few porn magazines – tradition, man – his vibrator, which _not a single person_ knew he had, except the kinda creepy guy who sold it to him; his condoms; and the lube in the very back of his closet, hidden on a shelf with a fake back to it. he went super secretive on that shit. No one was gonna find it. _Ever_.

“Well, apparently, we’re friends now,” with benefits? No? Okay. “And friends get drunk together. It’s basically bro code, dude.”

“I’m not buying you alcohol,” Derek said, looking bored, or Stiles Imagined he would look bored if he could see the guy’s eyes. But Derek’s gorgeous eyes were hidden behind a pair matte black Wayfarers, the real deal, of course. And he looked even more stupidly attractive wearing them than he usually did and Stiles was about ready to claw his eyes out. Especially considering the fact that the guy was sitting there in nothing but a pair of rolled up jeans – _nothing else on_ – which is why he kept his eyes glued to the horizon.

“You’re not – oh, wait, yes you are. Damn, that’s right, you’re 22.”

“Thought you said I looked older than that?” Derek asked, casually smiling at Stiles.

“You do, but like, all the people I usually hang out with are like 17 or 18, and I just keep forgetting that you’re actually older.”

Derek flashed a toothy smile and a few moments of silence passed between the two while Stiles struggled to get his hormones under control. If Derek ever noticed, he never commented on it.

“Would you be totally opposed to getting drunk with me, though?” Stiles added.

Derek sighed lightly and got up. Stiles figured he was just gonna go get something to drink, or go to the bathroom, but when he came back he smelled slightly of an herb and had a bottle of Jack in his hand, handing it over to Stiles.

“That’s my man!”

*

“So where ‘d you get the wolfs bane?”

“Already had a bunch,” Derek said lazily, and yeah, he was definitely a little drunk all ready.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Kinda shitty life. And apparently it’s Gemini trait to be look two people in one, and it fucking sucks, man. It’s like a constant battle of _it’s all your fault that your family is dead_ and _no, it’s not_ in here, and it’s freaking exhausting,” Derek said, sounding as strained and exhausted as his words would suggest. “And I don’t really have anyone to talk to this about, you know, and it just really sucks, all the shame and the guilt,” he shook his head, clearly not wanting to even think about it. “So I’ve kind of just drowned my sorrows in alcohol.”

“I can’t drown my demos, they know how to swim,” Stiles whispered solemnly in between chugs. “You know, I never really told anyone, but that’s why I drink too.” It was silent for a while, then, “you remember Lydia’s birthday party last year? I got really drunk then and hallucinated my dad yelling at me, that I was a disgrace to the family and that it was all my fault that mom’s dead. I just feel like that’s what my dad thinks – that he hates me for my mom’s death, hates the way we’re drifting apart because of the werewolves and the lying and I just feel like I can’t do anything right, like I’m never gonna be good enough, you know?”

“Yeah,” Derek whispered breathlessly and wasn’t that just the hottest thing? Was he like purposely trying to kill Stiles with his sexiness? “I’m sorry, Stiles?”

Stiles had to think for a second just to make sure he didn’t actually say that out loud. His brain-to-mouth filter was lessened while intoxicated; then again that was probably the whole point of alcohol.

*

“So I kept on asking Danny if I was attractive to gay guys,” Stiles said and he was definitely drunk now, the room wasn’t spinning yet, but he was intoxicated enough to do something stupid, like whip his dick out in front of Derek. Okay, maybe not _that_ drunk. Yet. “And dude never even responded!”

Derek hummed, taking another long swig of the Jack, looking out at the setting sun. Dude could drink whiskey like it was water.

“And so I asked Scott, just because he’s my best friend, I mean, he’s not cute like Danny, but he was too invested in Allison to respond. I don’t even think he heard a single word of what I was saying.”

After a long silence, filled with nothing but the sound of Stiles gulping down another few sips of Jack, Derek said, “you are, though.”

“Huh?”

“Attractive to gay guys. You’re definitely attractive to gay guys. And bisexual guys.”

“Really?”

“So,” Derek whispered, leaning towards Stiles, “attractive.” He stared at Stiles, his eyes dropping to Stiles’ lips before coming back up to his eyes.

A shuddering breath left Stiles’ parted lips. Fuck, how he wanted to just lean in and kiss the guy sense less.

“But so underage,” Derek commented, and wow, was Stiles imagining things or were Derek’s jeans straining against a bulge? Derek’s grey-blue-green eyes met Stiles’ whiskey brown, and nope, definitely not his imagination. That was definitely lust clouding his eyes.

“Oh, fuck it,” Stiles said, putting his hands on either side of Derek’s jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. It was rough at first, too close and too harsh, but then Derek gasped, opening his mouth a little and instinctively Stiles’ tongue found Derek’s and man, why hadn’t they done this before? Their lips fit together perfectly, just soft enough, just right, their lips gliding together in soft, gentle kisses. Stiles didn’t even realize he was moving until he was in Derek’s lap, grinding his already painfully hard dick against Derek’s. Oh, that was _good_. Stiles gasped against Derek’s lips, his hand on the elder’s chest feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

With a broken moan slipping past his lips, Derek pushed at Stiles’ chest until he was off, sporting a slight pout. “Come,” Derek said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside and down on the bed. Oooh. So much better.

Derek started playing with the hem of Stiles’ shirt, who quickly got the message and swiftly pulled it up and over his head. Stiles definitely liked where this was headed.

Then Derek busied himself with unbuttoning Stiles’ jeans, trailing bruising kisses down Stiles’ torso, tasting the moles he has wanted to for so long. His lips trailed further and further down Stiles’ body, before ending up at his destination, mouthing at Stiles’ crotch.

Stiles arched his back, moaning loudly.

“Derek,” he whined, “Derek, just…”

Derek smirked up at Stiles, pulling his pants down and off. Pulling away from him for a second, to Stiles’ dismay – until he realized was about to do – Derek unbuttoned his own jeans, slipping out of them. Yup. He went commando. Stiles moaned at the sight of Derek so exposed, so naked, and so, so hard for him. Maybe he was staring a little. Okay, a lot.

But damn. Derek was naked. And hard. All for Stiles.

Stiles crawled over to where Derek was standing with a knee on the mattress – comfiest mattress ever, by the way, Stiles would not mind spending the night – and put his hand on Derek, giving him a few swift tugs before pulling his hard cock into his mouth.

“So fucking hot,” Derek muttered, burying his fingers in Stiles’ ridiculously soft hair. “Keep your hair like this,” Derek gasped, thrusting a little into his mouth, pulling at Stiles’ hair. Stiles moaned – it all felt _so good_.

The vibrations of Stiles’ throat was too much for Derek and he was coming fast and hard down Stiles’ throat, a little bit of it spilling, dripping down his chin and onto the sheets and that should probably not be as hot as it was. Derek pulled Stiles’ face up into a soaring kiss, tasting himself on Stiles’ tongue, grinding against him.

Derek slid his hand in between their bodies and jerked Stiles off. It was only took about a minute before Stiles arched off of the mattress, spilling his hot load into Derek’s hand and a little on his abs. Derek ran his hand down his stomach, slowly, almost painfully slowly, knowing Stiles was watching intently, pooling some of the come on his fingers, sucking it off, cleaning it off finger by finger. Damn, that was hotter than all the porn ever. Stiles felt his dick twitch with interest. Falling back down on the bed from where he had been propped up on his elbows, Stiles started slowly pulling his hand up and down the length of his hardening dick, as Derek leaned over to the nightstand fishing out a bottle of lube and suddenly Stiles began to wonder how often Derek jerked off to keep it there.

“Do you ever think of me when you jack off?” Stiles wondered out loud.

“All the time,” Derek groaned, lubing up a few fingers. Stiles was getting ready for the inevitable intrusion of Derek’s fingers, then Derek slipped a finger into himself and another one, pumping them in and out of himself. Oh god, stiles would willingly pay good money to watch that any time. When the third finger slipped in and Derek moaned like the best porn star, Stiles tightened his grip on himself. And when Derek started positively fucking himself on his finger, rocking into each thrust, Stiles was about ready to come. Then Derek crawled over to him, straddling Stiles’ legs. Derek positioned himself just right so that Stiles’ dick was in between his ass cheeks, sliding up and down a little, just to tease Stiles.

Stiles groaned. “Just do it already, Der.”

Derek, getting pretty eager himself, adjusted himself just right to slide down on Stiles’ dick, both boys moaning at the sensation. Derek slid up and down Stiles’ dick slowly, almost tentatively at first.

“Ah, like that, huh?” Stiles asked, thrusting up to chase Derek’s hips each time they slid away from him, finding a new angle that has Derek’s mouth falling open and head tilting back in pleasure. Derek stops his thrusting and Stiles takes over as Derek’s right hand finds its way to his dick, pumping himself at the pace of Stiles’ hard thrusts into his ass. It’s so much pleasure all at once, and oh, there’s his prostate and oh god, he’s close, so close.

“I’m not,” Derek moaned, “gonna last much longer,” he barely got out before he was spilling in thick, white streaks across Stiles’ abs, Stiles following him shortly after.

Derek collapsed against Stiles’ chest, too blissed out to move yet, kissing Stiles lazily.

A few minutes later, filled with nothing but lazy kissing, Stiles started to wriggle a little under the weight of Derek. He can take a few minutes, but dude’s basically pure muscle and he’s getting heavy. Besides, Stiles’ dick is still buried in his ass.

“Okay, you kinda have to move, ‘m sleepy,” Stiles said, pushing at Derek, “And my dick is still buried in you, dude.” Stiles can’t really believe the words coming out of his mouth. How surreal isn’t that? He just fucked Derek Hale.

Derek obeyed and moved off of Stiles, rolling to the side and crawled underneath the blankets with him. As Stiles got himself comfortable, snuggling into a pillow, he could feel Derek pressing himself along his back draping his arm over Stiles’ waist.

“This okay?” Derek asked, sounding about as tired as Stiles felt.

“Of course,” Stiles muttered happily. If he wasn’t already in love with Derek, he is completely gone for him now. Stiles would even go as far as to say its Allison and Scott level now, maybe even past that and that should probably be completely terrifying, but it isn’t. It’s just nice.

*

Waking up, Stiles winched at the bright morning light flooding into the room through the massive slide glass door. Then came the disorientation and a throbbing head ache. He had gotten through worse hangovers, so he would probably survive this one, too. If he could just remember where he was.

Stiles turned over, seeing Derek’s sleeping face next to him and it all fell back in place, the night before, the drinking. The sex. Oh, the mind blowing sex that Stiles would very much like to repeat. Multiple times, several times in a row, in many different positions.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles whispered in his ear.

“Mmm?”

“You know what I’ve always wanted?”

“What?” Derek asked, cracking one eye open. Seriously, a dude capable of looking like a serial killer should not be able to look so freakishly adorable with sex hair – Stiles felt a little bit of pride swelling up inside him, knowing he did that – and sleep tired. Stiles couldn’t help but to smile a little at the sight.

“Morning sex,” Stiles said with a mischievous grin.

Derek smiled, pulling Stiles on top of him. “We can fix that,” he said, suddenly seeming wide awake.

“This isn’t just a one-time thing, right?” Stiles asked, his smile faltering a little, knowing Derek could probably hear the nervous stutter in his heart beat.

“I don’t want it to be, no,” Derek confessed sheepishly, “I kind of love you.”

“I kind of love you, too,” Stiles said, leaning down for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the line "I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim" is from this awesome song by Bring Me The Horizon (Can You Feel My Heart), which I may or may not be obsessed with.


End file.
